


An Evening With The Wolf Man

by ruric



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re no fun when you’re all angsty and brooding,” Ashley grumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With The Wolf Man

“You’re no fun when you’re all angsty and brooding,” Ashley grumbles flopping down onto the couch, resting her head in Henry’s lap and managing not to spill a single kernel of the popcorn in the huge bucket clasped in one hand.

“But I’ve got the perfect cure” and Henry can hear the laughter in her voice even as she punches the remote and the screen springs to life.

The Wolfman and Lon Chaney Jr wasn’t exactly how Henry intended to shake off this bout of the blues, but Ashley’s constant heckling, and the fact that she keeps pushing salty, buttery popcorn into his mouth and making him lick her fingers clean, soon puts everything into perspective.


End file.
